A Chorus of 50 Melodies
by Lt. Basil
Summary: C9: "I know its hard to believe, but let me refresh your memory..." A series of 100-200 word stories based off of various contemporary songs. Chapters featuring the BBS trio, the Days trio, and Namine. TerQua, Namixas, AkuShi. Rating may change. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Disney and Square Enix.
1. Far Away

**A/N: Hello again everybody!**

**I had so much fun writing my last drabble series, I just HAD to write a second one! But I figured that this time I'd use a few more characters and different story rules than the last one. **_**100 Feelings of an Undefined Heart **_**contained true drabbles (100 words exactly) and double drabbles. This only has a 200 word limit. Also, I figured that I'd try my luck with more Terra, Aqua and Ven. **

**Enjoy! Review!**

"_I love you... and I've loved you all along... and I forgive you... for being away for far too long." _~ Nickelback

Most people didn't think much of the stars, but Aqua did. Maybe it was mostly because she had spent twelve years in total darkness without even those tiny pricks of light to break it. Or maybe it was because they reminded her that the worlds were safe. Did it matter which it was?

As she leaned against the castle balcony to watch them, she felt someone come up alongside her. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Terra sighed and shook his head. "It's too dark."

Glancing away, Aqua nodded, biting her lip. An awkward silence stretched between them for a few minutes. A sniffle from Terra made her chance another glance at him.

"I... it's okay..." she began. "I don't blame you for what's happened." She swallowed. "You'll... I still consider you my friend."

Looking at her, he managed a strained smile. "I just wish it were that easy to forgive myself." He sighed, staring at his hands forlornly. Aqua reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Terra."

He smiled at her. "Yeah... so am I. It's been far too long..."


	2. Fix You

"_Lights will guide you home... and ignite your bones... and I will try... to fix you." _~ Coldplay.

"I'll always be there to bring you back!"

Axel didn't make promises lightly. Yes, he was known for being a professional liar, but when he swore an oath to someone, he kept it. And when he made a promise to a close friend... well, then he NEVER EVER permitted himself to break it.

Xion may have been broken. She may have been about to die. But she was also his closest friend, and that alone was reason enough to do everything within his power to put her back together. He'd said he'd bring her home, and he definitely meant it.

Someday, hopefully soon, he'd bring her home. After all, he'd promised her. There was no choice now. He HAD to – and WOULD – rescue her.


	3. Firework

**A/N: School is sucking the life out of me :( :( :( Not the mention the time for working on updates. Darn you, school...**

**I'm not a big fan of the artist of this next song, but I'll admit, the song itself is AMAZING! The accompanying scene makes me kind of sad, though...**

"_You don't have to feel... like a waste of space... you're original... cannot be replaced" _~ Katy Perry

"You're me, so you can feel what I felt." Roxas smiled at Sora kindly, trying to keep a brave face. As much as those words hurt to utter, he knew they were true; he was Sora's Nobody, after all. He had no identity to call his own.

Sora's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "No. Roxas, we're not the same." His eyes burned with a fierce, determined fire. "You deserve just as much as I do to be your own person. I wanted to tell you that."

Roxas blinked in surprise. _Huh? _Did... did he really believe that? Roxas studied his other's face, trying to see some indication of doubt. The honesty in Sora's expression was startling.

_You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good._

DiZ hadn't been kidding. A brief laugh escaped from the boy's lips as he tilted his head and smiled at Sora warmly. "Sora, see? That's why it has to be you."

**When does this scene take place? It's one of the last scenes in Dream Drop Distance, one of my favorite scenes, actually. Sora is such a sweetheart. And Roxas makes me want to cry and hug him.**


	4. This is War

**A/N: This may be my ALL TIME FAVORITE song ever! It's so cool! And the bridge of it is so uplifting, even if the rest is a bit intense. It ROCKS!**

"_I do believe in the light... lift your hands to the sky... the fight is done, the war is won... lift your hands towards the sun..." _~ 30 Seconds to Mars

That morning, Ventus awoke covered in nasty bruises and several cuts. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, every muscle in his body screamed in indignant protest. Wincing, the teen clutched his left arm, gritting his teeth. _Why am I so sore?_

Then he remembered.

Yesterday had been the day. The Guardians of Light and the Vessels of Darkness had gone head-to-head in that epic final battle. The Guardians had overwhelmed the Vessels, and Xehanort, the dark leader, had been vanquished. It was finally over.

And now Ven's whole body hurt like heck.

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window of his bedroom. Sunlight streamed through the small opening, bathing his face in a glowing warmth. The boy grinned at the sensation. Looking out at the streets of Radiant Garden, he noticed Riku and Sora playing Grandstander. Waving at them, he hollered, "Can I play?"

"Sure!" Sora called back, beaming.

Forgetting his aches, Ven jumped out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of clothes before heading out to his first day of absolute freedom.


	5. Burn Out Bright

**A/N: I noticed that there were a lot of fanfictions about Lea playing around with and/or showing off his keyblade, but none or at least not many discussing how he got it in the first place. This bothered me a little bit, so I decided, "Hey, I should do one of those in my new drabble series!" So here we are.**

"_The future is a question mark of kerosene and electric sparks. There's still fire in you yet, yes there's still fire in you yet!" _~ Switchfoot

Lea's eyes swiveled around as he took in the sight of his ruined homeworld. The flowerbeds were crushed, the fountains broken; even the air reeked of dust and smoke. Xehanort had completely wrecked it.

Sighing, he crossed his arms forlornly. "Well, this is just peachy," he muttered sourly. "Now what?"

A familiar whooshing sound echoed behind him. Whipping around, Lea saw three Morning Stars creeping up on him. When they saw he had noticed them, they began to spin, whizzing towards him.

He acted on pure instinct, automatically summoning his chakrams. Or at least trying to. "Wha – what's going on?!" He tried again. Nothing. The Heartless were still advancing. One got uncomfortably close; then it charged him, picking up speed.

Yelling in panic, Lea thrust his arms in front of him, feeling one of his weapons materialize in his right hand. "About time!" Growling ferociously, he lashed out at the Heartless, sending it careening backwards. Smirking, he glanced down at his chakram.

Except... it wasn't a chakram.

"A... keyblade? What?!" Suddenly, he laughed, brandishing it proudly. "Time for a little fun!"


	6. Defying Gravity

**A/N: A few words over, sorry to say, but I cut it down as best as I could. I still think it turned out okay.**

"_I'm through accepting limits... 'cause someone says they're so... some things I cannot change... but 'til I try, I'll never know." _~ Broadway

A soft breeze blew against Naminé's face, ruffling her hair. She inhaled, revelling in the scent of fresh air. Amber light illuminated her doll-like face like a beacon.

"I thought I'd find you here." Naminé turned, taking in the newcomer's familiar silver hair, golden eyes and tanned skin. Riku. He moved over and slumped beside her. To Naminé's surprise and mild irritation, he held out a sea-salt ice cream, another clutched in his other hand. She shook her head.

"Axel takes me up here sometimes, when I'm sad," she whispered. "This was his and Roxas' favorite spot." She sighed. "Riku... I think we've made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She paused momentarily. "I'm tired of letting other people control me. First Marluxia, now DiZ..." She shook her head. "What we did to Roxas was wrong. I'm not doing that anymore. From now on, I choose my own path."

Riku snorted. "Axel's been rubbing off on you, hasn't he?"

She frowned. "He's not as bad as you think. He's just... complicated." Riku scowled. She sighed. "Riku...he's just trying to get his friend back."

"By hurting mine," he spat back.

"Is that really any different than what you did?" He didn't reply.


	7. Sanctuary

"_You've shown me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken." _~ Utada Hikaru

Axel was a Nobody. He wasn't supposed to be able to feel like this. Wasn't he an empty shell, incapable of any kind of emotion? So why was his chest aching at the sight of Xion's unconscious form? _Why _did he feel – yes, _feel _– so afraid at the thought that she might not wake up?

As a Nobody, he _did not fully exist _– right? Wasn't he just half a person? Wasn't he just a mind and a body with no heart? No feelings? He should not, then, felt so terrified at that moment. And yet... somehow, some way, he felt... _felt_... scared. Not just scared, either; there was something else, some other emotion tickling the back of his brain that he couldn't identify.

_How _did this kid manage to affect him like this? To break his brain, to make him hurt inside? Axel was starting to wonder if the things the Organization had taught him were really as true as he'd believed. Maybe things weren't so simple, after all.

What if he wasn't as broken as he'd thought? Or what if he wasn't broken at all?


	8. By Your Side

"'_Cause I... I love you... I want you to know... that I... yes, I love you... I'll never let you go." _~ 10th Avenue North

"You may be my master, but I will NOT let you hurt my friend!"

Eraqus was like a father to Terra, but that didn't mean that he would just bow to his every whim. Ven was almost literally the little brother he'd never had, and he wasn't going to let him get hurt if he could help it. Family stuck out for each other. And he'd stick out for Ven no matter what. 

Had it been Aqua, he'd have done the same. Terra would do _anything _for his friends. He loved them both, albeit slightly differently, and he would _always _protect them, no matter what his master said. He just hoped that the man could understand that.

With that in mind, Terra brandished his keyblade, hoping that he'd be able to knock a little sense into his teacher by the end of this tussle.

**Oww... right in the feels. We all know what happens after this battle. Fourth saddest scene in the whole game (after Xion, Roxas and Axel's deaths, in that order). :'(**


	9. History

**A/N: First time I heard this song, my first reaction was Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender... but really, it works for most antiheroes, doesn't it? Axel, Riku, Terra, Cloud, Auron... a whole bunch! Besides, the song is amazing :)**

"_All your mistakes... a world of regrets... all of those moments you would rather forget... I know it's hard to believe... but let me refresh your memory..." _~ Matthew West

When Riku woke up at midnight, he had a nasty feeling that something wasn't right. Looking around the campsite, he spotted Sora and Kairi, each snoozing in their respective blankets. But where was Lea?

The answer came shortly; Riku found him sitting alone not far from the fire. "Hey." Lea jumped, swiveling to stare at him. He scowled.

"What do _you _want?"

"Hello to you too," Riku retorted. "I was just wondering where you skulked off to." Lea said nothing. Riku sat down beside him. "Let me guess. Nightmares?"

Lea smirked. "You're smarter than you look."

Riku ignored him. "What happened?"

The redhead glowered. "Like you care." He got up and moved away, crossing his arms. Riku waited, watching him. Shortly, Lea sighed. "I killed someone." Riku started. Lea's eyes were dull. "Or rather, three people. It just keeps coming... why am I telling you this?!" He glared at the younger boy.

"You know, I understand." Riku said. Lea froze. "I've been there. But you know... it's in the past. You know better now, right?"

"Maybe..." Lea said uncertainly. Turning away, he then marched away, back to the fire.


End file.
